sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Fun With Ozzle and Sinjon
Level 3 -KOS Gardens- The beautiful KOS Gardens take up a large portion of this level of the station. Meant to be an escape from the rest of the metallic industrial station, the gardens provide a relaxing place for the residents of the station to gather. Trees and flowering plants from Caspar grow in neat, tidy patterns in the center of the gardens, surrounded by benches, is the KOS fountain. Made of a tangled web of transparisteel tubing, gases from the surface are pumped through and lit from strategic angles, creating an absolutely stunning effect that has never been reproduced elsewhere. -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- oreward leads to Level 3 -Residential Level-. Ozzle enters the gardens from the annex. Ozzle has arrived. Sinjon_Teague smiles, "The lines are blurred to you because you want to see them that way, to seduce those who know no better, to their downfall from the true path. If someone is to truly walk the grey path, then they will grind their self into pieces trying to maintain the balance. They would never be true to themselves because a good act would have to be followed with an evil act. I am no more restricted than you are. You are also bound by the dark tenants of the fallen path, you can do no good without suffering the consequences. True, I judge by the true path. Those who follow are my friends, those who don't become my opposition." Ozzle chuckles softly, nonetheless the sound echoes across the gardens. "How little you know, Mashi. You read your books and believe you've found the truth. What you fail to see is that there is no truth. I do not question my own motives, and truly do not care whether or not you do. You do not hinder me, and so I am not your opposition. It would be unwise to make me such. You would quickly learn just how much you have restricted yourself, and the lesson would be most unpleasant." Skrit enters the gardens from the annex.Skrit has arrived.Skrit comes into the area, sniffing the air and the ground alternating between the two. It looks around, spots Morganna and hurries towards her. Morganna has just walked into the garden. The scarred woman's eyes pass to the skrit, and she hasn't noticed Sinjon and Ozzle as of yet. A grunt erupts from her throat as she leans down to pick up the skrit by the scruff of its neck, "You haven't been terrorizing the station again, have you?" she asks in a flat tone to the creature. Skrit climbs up Morganna's pant leg and clings to her pant, chittering rapidly at her. Morganna peers at the Skrit in annoyance and attempts to peel it off her leg, "Hey! Don't do that, you're digging yuor claws into my leg." she hisses with a wince. Her right arm is out of the splint, but still appears to be weak. Skrit eases up on it's claws but doesn't get down. It still chitters at Morganna. Sinjon_Teague grins toothily, "You said you could 'teach me a lesson' though I doubt it would be about anything I would want to learn. Correct me if I am wrong, I thought the Foresaken destroy their obstacles? I am only an obstruction if you go against the light, and I _will_ stop you, of this have no doubts." His gaze steady and level against Ozzle's ominous stare. Not wanting to put up with the clinging skrit, Morganna grabs it roughly by the scruff of its neck and pulls, "Shop that incessant chittering, its driving me crazy! I came here to get some peace and quiet, not to have your ear piercing noises rupturing my ears." Morganna is not in one of her better moods. Skrit gazes at Morganna with it's eyes innocently and then becomes quiet. Morganna snorts and tosses the skrit to the ground, "Good, we're on the same wavelength, go find someone else to bug, I'm /not/ in the mood." With that, she begins to storm towards the nearest bench. Skrit lands on the ground and stares at Morganna again. It sits where it lands and continues to watch Morganna. Ozzle's turns his head, distracted by the chittering of the skrit. He turns back to Sinjon as he stands. "Do what you must. But cease annoying me with your incesant self-rightous blather, won't you? You'll excuse me now." With that, he turns his back to the Horansi and walks toward where Morganna has seated herself. Morganna sits, no, falls onto the bench with an audible thump. She folds her arms over her chest and rubs her temples. Her right eye bears a certain fire to it, the fire burning is as cold and hostile as her general mood. As she begins to pull her jacket off, Morganna curses to herself in a non-basic tongue and mutters something about 'blasted weapon permits', and then refrains from removing her jacket. Sinjon_Teague nods to Ozzle, waves a large paw at him, and says sincerly, "Well, it's been great talking to you Ozzle! I am sure glad that we cleared up everything. I am sure we will meet again." He stands grinning near the fountain watching Ozzle head down the path. Ozzle ignores Sinjon completely as he approaches Morganna. His smile becomes much more pleasant as he does so. "Good evening, Madame Morganna. It is, as always, a pleasure to see you." Skrit watches Ozzle as he approaches Morganna. It tenses it's body, barely visible as it continues to watch Morganna and Ozzle. Morganna doesn't smile as her mismatched gaze rises to meet Ozzle, she merely grunts a cold greeting, "Hello Ozzle.. I'm not in a great mood, so don't expect any snappy conversation from me tonight." she rubs her temples, "At least I'm not doing business." Her gaze passes back to the skrit, sitting all alone on the grass and she snorts. Sinjon_Teague gathers his belongings and heads towards the door, giving Ozzle and Morganna one last chipper wave of his paw. Skrit turns as it sees a motion and follows Sinjon as he leaves the area. It then turns and fixes it's gaze back on Morganna and Ozzle. Morganna glares at the unusually chipper horansi and she spits something out towards him in a most offensive tone, and says, "Stupid Cat.."", in Horansi. Ozzle nods. "Of course. Are things not going as you had planned?" Morganna turns her attention from the cat, and reverts to her normal language, although her Horansi itself is barely accented, "I'm just in a bad mood, Red-Eye." she grunts, leaning back on the bench as though trying to relax, although her body is tence, as though she's been wound up like a spring, "I get like this." As Sinjon was heading towards the door the offensive insult comes floating towards him. He stops, his ears perked and cocks his head towards the thrown words. He slowly turns and heads back towards the pair. Ozzle chuckles at Morganna's reaction to Sinjon. "This one more foolish than most, in fact." He places himself casually next to the scarred woman. Skrit sniffs the air and watches Sinjon, it's body becoming more tense as it peers at Morganna then back at the huge cat. Morganna snorts and looks to Ozzle, "I've only met one Cat that I've ever liked, but that's because he's saved my ass a few times." she shakes her head, "But he's still quite a fool, he's the one that got run off of Caspar. A nice fool." Morganna shakes her head and runs her fingers down her scars, not noticing Sinjon reapproaching. "I have no love at all for them." Ozzle chuckles again, glancing up at Sinjon and raising an eyebrow. "Nor do I, and to this point their actions have done nothing but reaffirm my position." Morganna waves a hand idly, tensing as she now notices Sinjon nearing, "I've been trying to ignore things that bother me lately.." she closes her right eye and emits a deep sigh, "Saves me alot of headaches... but" she states coldly, her left eye flashing, "The emphasis is on 'try', I don't have much success." Sinjon_Teague pads slowing up to the pair, clears his throat and says to Morganna in perfect Horansi, "You misprounounced your last syllable, you need to put more emphasis on the S's. You should be more creative in your insults as well, saying something like...You poor excuse for a breeding female guttersnipe. It's much more creative and gets your point across clearer." He smiles widely showing his incisor jem. A soft rumbling sound comes from it's throat as Sinjon stops by Morganna. By now, parts of it's claws are seen. Ozzle looks up at the Horansi. "I thought I had dismissed you. Perhaps you were unclear on the matter. Do you make it a point to aggrevate every being you encounter, or only the fortunate ones?" His lips continue to smile. His eyes do not. Morganna sneers at the Horansi, her voice absolutely dripping with Acid, she speaks in Horansi, "I'll butcher your language if I damn well please. I don't care for you, I'm not in a good mood, so leave me alone, you flea infested vermin, not even suitable for a breeding pit." she emits a growl herself, but the fire in her right eye falters a little, as a pang of fear races through the scarred woman's mind. Her body twitches as she tries to control her agression. Sinjon_Teague smiles widely and laughs a booming laugh, "Now _that's_ an insult! Very good! Keep working at it and you may become very good at this!" He tilts his head to Ozzle, "I am sorry, did you say something? Oh yes, dismissing. Well you need to be a bit more clear on thinks Oz, you don't mind if I call you Oz do you? As I was saying Oz, when you dismiss someone you have to do it with finality! Don't beat around the bush, cut to the chase, and do it!" He smiles once again at both of them, "Ah, but I am being rude and intrupting your conversation. I just feel I needed to correct the poor grammar of this lovely young woman. Good Day to you both." He smiles, turning his back on them, heading towards the exit. The left eye of the scarred woman glows a furious, constant blue as her whole body tenses with anger, at the humiliation of being laughed at, at the insult being brushed aside like a fly. Morganna raises a shaking hand to her face and runs it down, muttering, "Calm down.." to herself, but that doesn't appear to be working incredibly well. Ozzle turns his gaze to a sidewall, and the powercables that run alongside it. As he stares, his eyes ablaze, one of the cables pulls away from the wall, and crosses Sinjon's path at ankle level. As the cables snake across infront of Sinjon, who still has his gaze upon the pair, he stumbles forward getting caught up in the cables themselves and continuing to get tangled. Sinjon trys to catch himself but fails and goes flailing into the fountain with a large splash. Ozzle chuckles coldly. Speaking in a voice just loud enough to be heard by the Horansi, he says, "If only your feet functioned as well as your overworked mouth did, you would be better off." His crimson eyes do the majority of the mocking, though, flashing at the soaked Mashi. Morganna sharply turns her head to the splash and a huge, predatory grin creeps over her face as she watches the Cat flail in the fountain, there is no warmth at all in the smile, although there is a slightly puzzled glint in her eyes as to how the wires actually wrapped themselves around Sinjon's Legs. Her angry nasty side takes this as an opportunity to hiss out an insult, "I thought you cats were supposed to be agile and graceful.." she mrowls in horansi, "You're as agile as a hutt." (Comlink) Arres says, "Good day Morganna, I trust you are well?" Sinjon_Teague sputters and makes his way to the edge of the fountain. He climbs out and takes off his belt, placing it on the ground. He promptly takes off his robe as well, wringing it out the best as he can. He forces a chuckle saying, "Thanks for the help there Ozzle, figures you couldn't actually take what I had to say so you had to resort to your baser instincts." He turns and bows to Morganna, and replies to her in Horansi, "Thank you guttertrash! May your teats nurse teething younglings! I hope you have enjoyed the show the Foresaken has shown you. I warn you lest you are turned by his dark ways, but then again you might be on that road with him. I can sense the rage within you, be wary it will devour you if you are not careful." He picks up the last of his wet gear, leaving a trail of water as he leaves. Sinjon begins to whistle off key as he leaves. Morganna narrows her eyes to slits and opens her mouth to respond as her comlink beeps, she fumbles for it and curses madly, "I'll show you rage, you accursed beast.." the mutters quietly in basic. As she reaches her comlink she very nearly shouts into it, "I'm in a crappy mood, squid, what do you want?" Ozzle laughs outright at the dripping Horansi as he continues his attempt at verbal assault. "Indeed. At least your odor will not be quite as offensive, my friend. The bath did you well, and you're welcome for it." (Comlink) Arres says, "Would it be helpful if I joined you?" Morganna grunts at her comlink as an aquatic sounding voice squacks over it, and she mutters a negative reply, "No, it might make things worse.." she clicks her comlink off and watches the Horansi leave, "I will NOT be consumed by my rage.." she yells adamantly . Sinjon_Teague walks off toward the level 3 atrium. Sinjon_Teague has left. Ozzle turns to the woman. "I dare say there is nothing quite as pathetic in appearance as a wet cat. I hope you didn't take his words to heart. Lesser beings often find it necessary to cut down others, merely to improve their own self worth." Morganna stuffs the comlink in her pouch and rests her elbows on her knees as she runs her shaking hands through her hair, "I try not to.." she says quietly, her voice more growly than coherent. "I can't help it.. I can't stop this.." there is a definate twinge of fear and despair in her voice. Ozzle stands, looks into Morganna's face. "You fear your anger because you are told it is wrong. The Horansi is a fool. Your anger gives you power, you merely need to learn to control it. I believe you have come a long way toward doing so already. Anger balanced with control is perhaps the most power tool a sentient can wield. You'll excuse me now, Madame Morganna." Morganna raises her eyes to Ozzle, the organic one has a ghostly emptiness in it as she twitches, her anger slowly begins to drain away from the critical level, "How can I control it? I don't know how.. blast it.. I can't, I've tried everything.." she shakes her head, "Everything." Ozzle shakes his head. "No. You haven't. You'll learn. You've learned much already. Good evening, Madame." With that, he turns, his cloak falling behind him. He strides silently down the hall towards the core of the station. Fun With Ozzle and Sinjon